I'M YOUR PATRON
by daelogic
Summary: HUNHAN. Luhan bekerja menjadi pengawal seorang 'tuan muda' di sebuah keluarga konglomerat. Namun pekerjaannya tidak semudah yang ia kira. CHAPTER 6/LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I'M YOUR PATRON | Chapter 1**

**Author : sehuna_na**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal),**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self**

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

Bugh…

Brak…

Terdengar suara gaduh di gang kecil tersebut. Terlihat sosok cantik sedang meletakkan kaki mungilnya di atas dada seseorang yang, ehm mungkin badannya lebih besar dari sosok itu.

"Jangan macam2 ahjussi, kalau aku melihatmu mengganggu daerah ini lagi, aku pastikan kakiku ini akan berpindah ke wajahmu. Arra?"

"Ne…ne…ampuni aku nona."

Laki2 itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Memohon ampun pada sosok cantik itu. Namun kaki itu malah semakin menekan dadanya yang sudah sesak sedari tadi.

"Mwo? Kau panggil aku nona? Ya! Aku namja pabo. Sudahlah, silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini ahjussi. Atau aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan hidupmu."

Setelah sosok cantik itu mengangkat kakinya, namja tersebut segera berlari sambil memegang dadanya. Terseok2 sepertinya.

"Cih, baru begitu saja ketakutan. Padahal badan ahjussi itu lebih besar. Awas saja kalau dia berani ke sini lagi, aku pastikan tulangnya remuk."

Sosok cantik tersebut bergumam sendiri. Lalu dia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Plok…

Plok…

Plok…

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Sosok cantik itu kembali memasang kuda2, bersiap ketika ada serangan lagi. Namun mimic wajahnya yang semula waspada berubah menjadi seulas senyuman lega.

"Tao! Kau mengagetkanku."

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi sambil tersenyum manis mendekat padanya.

"Gege, aku kan hanya bertepuk tangan. Aksimu tadi benar2 keren. Aku melihatnya dari awal lho."

Namja yang dipanggil Tao tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil. Lalu merangkul pundak sosok kecil yang ia perhatikan dari tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membantuku?"

"Nanti aku mengganggu aksi heroik-mu ge."

Sosok mungil dan cantik itu hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil memasang muka malas. Itu terlihat imut sekali.

"Ya Xi Luhan. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Ingat umurmu sudah 22 tahun. Jangan sok imut!"

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Tao.

"Luhan ge! Appo. Kau ini..."

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku tanpa embel2 'gege' kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu Tao."

Luhan memasang tampang seramnya pada Tao. Ya, sosok mungil dan cantik tersebut adalah Xi Luhan, namja keturunan korea-china. Pintar beladiri, sama seperti adiknya Huang Zitao. Luhan anak sulung dari keluarganya. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, dan sekarang dia tinggal di distrik kecil dekat kota Seoul, dengan kakak angkatnya. Dan mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi rahasia. Mereka adalah pengawal sewaan. Jika menganggur (?) mereka akan menjaga keamanan di daerahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani membuat onar di daerah itu. Kecuali mereka yang belum tahu siapa Luhan, Tao dan kakak angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Tao, Luhan, kalian darimana? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Seorang namja jangkung menyambut kedatangan dua adik kesayangannya. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa piring beserta isinya di meja makan.

"Mian Kris hyung. Tadi aku sedikit ada hambatan di jalan."

Luhan menimpali pertanyaan kakaknya sembari merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa.

"Hyung, Luhan gege membereskan satu orang lagi. Dia mau merampok di daerah kita tadi. Luhan gege keren…"

Tao antusias bercerita sambil meraih makan. Namun sebelum sempat menyentuh makanannya, tangan Kris menyambar piringnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mandilah dulu Huang Zitao. Luhan, kau juga. Aku tunggu kalian 15 menit lagi di meja makan."

"Ne hyung…" Luhan dan Tao menyahut berbarengan.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang asyik menonton berita di televisi. Luhan dan Tao yang selesai mencuci piringpun menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Ada acara apa hyung? Sepertinya kau serius sekali." Luhan menduduki tempat kosong di samping kiri Kris. Dan Tao lebih memilih bermain ponsel miliknya di lantai.

"Luhan kau lihat? Orang yang ada di layar itu. Seorang remaja keturunan salah satu orang terkaya di Korea." Kris menunjuk satu titik di layar televisi. Luhan memandangnya.

"Namja berwajah pucat itu? Kenapa hyung?"

"Dia klien kita selanjutnya." Kris berujar sambil mengangguk mantap. Kemudian di mengambil sebuah map yang tergeletak di samping kanannya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini adalah seluruh data dan jadwal klien kita itu."

"Aku saja? Bagaimana dengan Tao? Dia tidak ikut hyung?" Kris menggeleng. Luhan kaget. Kenapa hanya dia yang diberi tugas kali ini. Biasanya dia akan mengawal seseorang bersama Tao.

"Dia orang yang sangat penting Lu dan orangnya sangat tertutup. Aku kira Tao tidak akan cocok berada disana." Kris mencoba menjawab dengan bijak. Namun Luhan masih kelihatan tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kris.

"Lalu kenapa hyung mengajukan diriku?"

"Karena aku yakin kau akan bisa menangani semua ini Lu. Aku percaya padamu." Kris menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan adiknya bahwa dia mampu melaksanakannya dengan baik. Dan Luhan yang menerima kepercayaan itu mulai mengangguk pelan.

"Ne…arasseo. Ini kewajibanku kan. Sepertinya anak itu terlihat ramah. Yah setidaknya aku bolehkan berharap begitu."

"Tentu saja." Kris mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum bijak. Luhan memang adiknya yang penurut. Lalu Tao ikut menyemangati gegenya.

"Semangat Xi Luhan. Jangan permalukan keluarga kita." Luhan yang mendengar Tao memanggilnya tanpa embel2 hyung lalu mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Tao.

"Sudahkah kubilang aku akan mencopot kepalamu ketika kau memanggilku tanpa embel2 'gege' HUANG ZITAO!" Luhan bersiap mengejar tao yang sebelumnya sudah melarikan diri dan masuk kekamarnya. Kris hanya geleng2 melihat kelakuan 2 adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Apa2an ini? Sekolah, kursus, urusan bisnis. Mana jadwal bersantai? Mana jadwal bermain? Dia manusia atau robot sih?" Luhan terlihat mengacak2 isi sebuah map; kertas yang tadinya rapi di dalam map itu kini sudah berhamburan diatas kasur Luhan.

"Kalau begini aku juga yang repot tidak bisa beristirahat. Hah.." Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Memejamkan mata, bukan tertidur.

"Ada ya orang seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tertekan? Apa dia tidak lelah dengan semua itu? Bahkan aku yang hanya tahu dari kertas2 itu saja sudah malas melakukan hal2 membosankan itu." Luhan membuka matanya. Lalu menata kembali kertas2 yang sudah ia bubarkan tadi dan memasukkan ke dalam map dan tas ranselnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Lalu jam berapa aku harus pulang kesini. Jadwalnya selesai pukul 10. Astaga… selamat datang tugas baru. Jiayou Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

Xi Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah yang megah. Bercat putih dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Beberapa mobil berjejer di garasi dan halaman rumah tersebut.

"Rumah atau istana ya? Sayang bukan rumahku. Aku ini seperti 'maid'. Tugasku melayani tuan rumah. Menjaga si tuan muda itu. Semoga yang aku harapkan benar. Dia orang yang ramah."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Sampai di depan pintu, sebelum sempat mengetuk, pintu yang besar itu terbuka. Mata Luhan menangkap sosok namja yang cukup tinggi.

"An..annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida. Mulai hari ini saya bertugas disini tuan." Luhan membungkuk sopan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Namja tadi hanya terheran2 melihat tingkah laku Luhan. Lalu dia mulai berbicara sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Neo…pengawal baru?"

"Ne…jadi bisakah…" Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja itu terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Wow, aku suka gayamu. Tapi sungguh, kau tidak cocok menjadi pengawal." Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"Xi Luhan, kau lebih cocok jadi asisten pribadiku." Luhan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. Tapi namja itu tetap saja mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Ta…tapi…aku sudah.."

"Yah! Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu hah?" Suara berat itu membuat namja didepan Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan hanya berusaha menengok orang yang tadi 'menyelamatkan'-nya. Ya, menyelamatkan dari namja mesum di depannya itu.

TBC

hoho..terimakasih yg sudah baca ff pertama saya...jeongmal gumawo...ini saya buat lagi ff gaje saya...ini ff sebenernya dibikin sebelum ff sebelumnya malah...kekekeke~

yaampuunn hari ini ngeri liat exo d thailand,,histeris sayaaaahhh,,bagaimana dengan anda...kkk~ mari curhat #slap

jangan lupa review ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I'M YOUR PATRON **

**Author : sehuna_na **

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Yaoi (ga suka, ga usah baca), Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal) **

**Length : chaptered **

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self **

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self **

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**"Yah! Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu hah?" Suara berat itu membuat namja didepan Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan hanya berusaha menengok orang yang tadi 'menyelamatkan'-nya. Ya, menyelamatkan dari namja mesum di depannya itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M YOUR PATRON | CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

"Neo…nuguya?"

'Ini dia orang itu?' luhan membatin dalam hati. Merasa menemukan 'tujuannya'. Ya, namja yang akan menjadi kliennya.

"Xi Luhan imnida. Aku pengawal barumu, tuan muda." Luhan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Namja itu hanya memandang Luhan datar. Melihat dari ujung rambut Luhan sampai ujung kakinya.

"Oh, jadi kau. Kajja masuk, jangan hiraukan Jongin. Dia memang suka bermain2."

"Ne tuan muda."

Klien Luhan masuk, dan tentu saja Luhan mengikutinya. Jongin, namja yang tadi 'menggodanya' berjalan disampingnya sambil bersiul.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku teman orang yang akan kau kawal itu." Jongin berbicara sambil menunjuk namja yang berjalan di depannya.

"Jangan menagcungkan telunjukmu pada Kkamjong!" Namja itu berkata dingin seolah bisa melihat Jongin dibelakangnya yang sedang berbicara. 'orang ini sepertinya di luar dugaanku'. Luhan berpikir dalam hatinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Namja itu membuka pintu dan hendak menutupnya.

"Neo, Si…ah siapa namamu pengawal, aku lupa. Kau masuklah."

"Choyo?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namja itu mengagguk lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Dan kau Kkamjong, kau ke mobil dulu." Luhan kaget. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus masuk. Namun dia menurut saja apa kata orang itu.

"Mwo? Aku ingin berkenalan lebih dengan Luhan juga." Jongin ikut melangkah masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika si pemilik kamar mengancamnya.

"Selangkah lagi kau masuk, kupastikan kau akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah seminggu ke depan, Kkamjong."

"Ah, arasseo arasseo. Aku ke mobil sekarang."

Jongin meninggalkan mereka berdua, ya namja itu dan Luhan. Luhan masuk ke kamar tersebut. Terperangah karena kamar yang begitu luas dengan. Sejuk dan nyaman. Warna biru laut menyapu dinding dan ada jendela serta pintu ke balkon yang mengarah langsung ke taman yang luas.

"Kau lihat apa? Cepat kemari. Duduklah."

"N…ne tuan muda."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Aku punya nama. Aku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Ne…tuan….ah maksudku Sehun."

"Kau sudah tahu kan tugasmu disini?"

"Ne, bisakah aku juga memintamu memanggil namaku, jangan hanya 'kau'. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

"Terserah. Kau mulai tugasmu pagi ini." Sehun, melempar sebuah kotak pada Luhan. Luhan membukanya. Seperangkat alat solat dibayar tunai –maaf author agak eror-. Seperangkat seragam. Sama seperti yang dipakai Sehun.

"Ini seragam sekolah kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan bersamaku sampai aku tidur. Pakailah dan kita berangkat sebelum kita terlambat. Dan ingat, jangan menyusahakanku dan lakukan tugasmu sesuai porsi. Aku tidak suka orang yang berlebihan" Sehun menjawab dingin. Dia mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukkan ke dalam ransel. Luhan lalu beranjak dan berniat mengganti baju.

"Eh, Sehun. Bisa beritahu aku dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Disana." Sehun menunjuk satu titik dan Luhan mengikuti arah titik itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun. Aku tak percaya kau mengajak Luhan ke sekolah." Jongin terlihat senang ketika mengetahui di mobil yang mereka kendarai ada Luhan. Luhan yang masih canggung hanya terdiam dan mendengar ocehan2 Jongin.

"Diamlah Kkamjong dan fokuskan otakmu pada jalan atau kita akan menabrak kendaraan lain."

"Iya iya… ah Luhan. Kau mau sekelas dengan siapa? Aku atau Sehun?"

"Tentu saja dengan Sehun. Aku ini pengawalnya."

"Hahaha. Bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Sehun pasti aman dikelasnya."

Bletak…

Jitakan keras mendarat di ubun2 Jongin. Tentu saja Sehun pelakunya.

"Diamlah. Atau kuturunkan kau dijembatan Sungai Han."

"Arasseo, tuan muda…" Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Melihat dua namja di jok bagian depan bertengkar. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya dari kaca spion dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah semenjak Luhan 'mengabdi' pada Sehun. Selama ini kehidupan Sehun terlihat aman2 saja. Meskipun beberapa preman usil sempat mengganggu mereka ketika berjalan2, atau sekedar gangguan kecil dari teman2 Sehun yang tidak suka padanya.

.

.

.

Sekolah… School of Performing Arts, Seoul

"Sehun…Luhan… ayo ke kantin." Jongin berteriak dari depan pintu kelas Sehun. Beberapa siswi histeris melihatnya. Sehun dan Jongin termasuk namja yang popular di sekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sehun, putra keluarga Oh, salah satu konglomerat di Korea. Itulah sebabnya dia perlu pengawal, tentu saja banyak yang ingin menculik dan membahayakan nyawanya. Sedangkan Jongin, putra keluarga Kim, pemilik SOPA, sekolah mereka.

Saat ini memang tengah istirahat. Jongin masuk ke ruangan kelas dan mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan mau makan apa siang ini? Aku traktir."

"Ah, itu…"

"Jongin berhenti menggoda pengawalku." Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan. Namun tiba2 sebuah laser hijau mengarah ke dahi Sehun.

"Sehun awas!" Luhan yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menubruk Sehun. Tubuhnya menimpa Sehun. Dan terdengar suara…

Syuuut… Prang…

Kaca jendela retak dan berlubang kecil. Jongin yang tidak menduga hal itu terjadi hanya terpaku. Beberapa siswa berteriak panic.

"Apa itu?" Jongin bergumam, masih diam ditempatnya. Sedikit gemetaran. Luhan terengah2. Dia merasa bersyukur kali ini dia masih sempat menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Sehun, gwaenchana?" Luhan mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Dia memegang dahi dan wajah Sehun secara otomatis memeriksa apakah Sehun terluka. Tanpa sadar, posisi mereka masih sama –Luhan menindih Sehun- dan itu cukup membuat jantung Sehun berdegup cepat.

"Luhan, kau berat." Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulut Sehun. Dan Luhan yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sehun tidak sadar raut mukanya berubah memerah.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud." Luhan bangun dari posisi yang 'tidak nyaman' itu. Lalu membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mengecek keadaan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengelus dadanya. Rasanya dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Itu tadi apa Sehun?"

"Pasti orang yang menginginkan nyawaku." Sehun menjawab datar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Khawatir ketika orang2 disekitarnya ikut menjadi korban padahal mereka tidak bersalah.

"Sehun…" Luhan memegang pundak Sehun. Mencoba menghibur, atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan hatinya.

_'mungkin aku tidak akan bertugas sebagai pengawal saja, kurasa lebih'_

.

.

.

Rumah Sehun… Petang…

Sehun menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya sesampainya dikamar. Luhan yang heran bertanya pada Sehun.

"Sehun gwaenchana?"

"Ne, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Tugasmu hari ini selesai." Sehun menjawab tanpa memandang Luhan sama sekali. Lalu dia berbicara kepada seseorang di telepon. Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sehun heran Luhan masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku pengawalmu. Dan ingat perjanjian kita, aku bersamamu sampai kau tidur. Dan aku masih mengkhawatirkan kedaanmu setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi."

"Aku sudah dirumah, dan rumahku ini aman. Pulanglah." Sehun masih menjawab dengan dingin. Lalu Luhan mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor rumahnya.

"Yoboseyo, hyung hari ini aku lembur…ne, dan mungkin aku tidak pulang hari ini. Gumawo hyung. Ne aku baik2 saja. Annyeong." Luhan menutup teleponnya. Ketika ia kembali menatap Sehun, mimic wajah Sehun terlihat makin dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang. Kenapa kau…"

"Aku tahu kau kesepian." Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan memotongnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya pengawal."

"Kau boleh kok menganggapku bukan hanya sekedar pengawal." Luhan tersenyum manis. Sehun merasa sesuatu berdesir di dadanya. Dia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Namun sejurus kemudian dia mengeluarkan senyum sinis.

"Cih, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak suka orang bertindak berlebihan."

"Dan aku orang yang tidak suka bertindak berlebihan tuan muda Oh Sehun." Luhan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Sehun melemah.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga." Luhan kembali tersenyum. Merasa menang menghadapi 'tuan'-nya yang dingin ini. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit kesal, namun ia tersenyum simpul.

'_siapa dia? Kenapa aku bisa melemah padanya Oh Sehun, ini bukan dirimu._' Sehun bergumam dalam hatinya. Dia merasa perasaanya sedang dipermainkan Luhan, pengawalnya. Dipermainkan bukan dalam hal yang buruk. Menyukainya mungkin. Masih mungkin.

.

.

.

"Jadwalmu selanjutnya kursus Sehun."

"Arasseo…" Sehun merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Luhan yang mengetahui hal itu segera menghampiri Sehun dengan kesal.

"Sehun apa2an kau ini? Jadwalmu padat. Nanti kalau sudah selesai baru kau boleh tidur."

"Berhentilah mengomel rusa. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Mwo? Rusa? Siapa yang kau panggil rusa ha?" Luhan berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun. Memngerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namamu Luhan kan, bukankah Lu itu artinya rusa. Aku pernah belajar bahasa China."

"Tapi aku bukan rusa pabo." Luhan menekuk lengan di dadanya. Memandang kesal Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian Sehun menariknya hingga ia terjatuh di atas Sehun. Posisi yang sama ketika siang tadi ia menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**miaannn,,,lama apdet,,saya sibuk,,sibuk ngurus pernikahan hunhan...**

**aaaaa idol star championship bikin saya stres,,,yg review makasih *cium atu2***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : I'M YOUR PATRON**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Yaoi (ga suka, ga usah baca), Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal)**

**Length : chaptered (3 of ?)**

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self**

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

**Previous Chapter**

**"Tapi aku bukan rusa pabo." Luhan menekuk lengan di dadanya. Memandang kesal Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian Sehun menariknya hingga ia terjatuh di atas Sehun. Posisi yang sama ketika siang tadi ia menyelamatkan Sehun.**

**"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"**

.

.

.

.

**I'M YOUR PATRON | chapter 3**

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Luhan mencoba bangkit. Namun Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Ternyata Sehun lebih kuat dari yang dia kira. Luhan hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah sempurna memerah.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun."

"Ani. Kau berani memanggilku pabo. Dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab Xi Luhan." Kali ini mata Sehun berkilat2. Luhan takut. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar Sehun. Terpaksa Sehun membiarkan Luhan melepaskan diri dan membuka pintu. Ternyata asisten Sehun. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu di depan pintu.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" Luhan mengelus dadanya. Ternyata sedari tadi perasaannya aneh. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Merasa wajahnya memerah, Luhan memegang pipinya.

"Aku kenapa?" Luhan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Xi Luhan!" Kali ini Sehun berteriak. Tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit melonjak. Kaget tentu saja.

"Ya, Sehun. Bisakah kau pelan sedikit memanggilku?"

"Sudah hampir 5 kali aku memanggilmu dan kau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh yang tuli." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah? Dia terlalu masuk ke dalam lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae."

"Sudahlah. Ganti bajumu. Kita ke tempat kursus sekarang." Luhan mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya memainkan pisau kecil –untuk melindungi diri- ditangannya. Dia bosan harus menunggu Sehun yang kursus sampai jam 8 malam nanti. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang ada di depannya sedang serius belajar dengan gurunya. Wajah serius Sehun menarik Luhan untuk semakin mendalami apa arti ekpresinya.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa ya hidup seperti itu? Sepertinya dia lelah. Tapi tetap saja memaksa. Apa ini hanya untuk menjaga nama keluarganya yang terpandang itu? Ah omong kosong. Seharusnya remaja seperti dirinya bisa hangout bersama temannya. Ah aku tidak mengerti kehidupan orang kaya."

Luhan mengetuk2 pisaunya masih sambil memandangi Sehun. Lalu melipat pisau yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

"Sehun manis kalau lagi serius." Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum sambil tertunduk dan menggumam sesuatu. Lalu dia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Luhan pabo. Apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang baru saja menggumamkan bahwa Sehun terlihat menawan.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Tiba2 saja Sehun sudah berada di hadapan Luhan. Luhan gelagapan. Apa tadi Sehun mendengarnya bergumam. '_Tidak mungkin, Sehun kan tadi masih belajar_'. Luhan menggeleng2kan kepalanya.

"Xi Luhan. Kau memang kurang waras sepertinya." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan kalimat pedas pada Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sontak Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa kesal. Kenapa Sehun selalu tidak bisa baik padanya. Sejak hari pertama bekerja. Sifat yang sangat buruk, pikir Luhan.

"Ya tuan muda yang sok, kenapa sih kau selalu kasar padaku? Aku memang pengawalmu, tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau selalu seenaknya mengataiku." Sebelum Luhan selesai melampiaskan amarahnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya keluar dari tempat kursus itu. Luhan mencoba memberontak, tapi cengkeraman tangan Sehun terlalu kuat.

"Kau ini sebenarnya namja atau yeoja. Cerewet sekali." Sehun masih saja bersikap dingin.

"Sehun, sakit. Lepaskan tanganku." Sampai diluar tempat kursus, Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berjalan terlebih dulu. Luhan semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun yang seenaknya. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara pukulan benda tumpul.

Bugh…

Luhan mengarahkan matanya kea rah Sehun. Sehun tergeletak dengan beberapa orang mengelilinginya.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dan segera berlari ke arah Sehun. Dengan sekali ancang2, dia berhasil memukul tengkuk salah satu orang yang menyerang Sehun.

"Berani kalian menyentuh Sehun, kuhabisi kalian."

"Argh…" Sehun mengerang. Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

"Sehun…ya kalian apakan Sehun?"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Dia menghampiri lawannya. 2 orang ber'tangan kosong' dan yang satu membawa tongkat pemukul baseball. Dua orang mulai menyerang Luhan. Luhan mencoba menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya. Lalu Luhan menjegal salah satu kaki orang2 itu. Terjatuh. Dengan sigap Luhan menyarangkan tendangan di perut lawannya yang terjatuh tadi. Luhan kembali berdiri dan berbalik menyerang satu orang lagi. Luhan memukul wajah orang itu, lalu menendang kakinya. Orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa Luhan sadari, satu orang lagi yang membawa pemukul baseball belari kearahnya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya.

Bugh…

Tongkat tersebut mengenai tengkuk seseorang. Luhan hanya diam terkejut melihat Sehun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya. Menindih Luhan dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Sehun…ireona. Sehun!" Luhan megguncang2 tubuh Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mencoba memindahkan tubuh Sehun. Ketika memegang kepala Sehun, Luhan merasa janggal. Ketika melihat telapak tangannya, Luhan membulatkan matanya. Darah. Luhan melihat sekeliling. Pelaku2 tadi sudah tidak ada. Mereka melarikan diri.

"Sehun! Ireona Sehun…" Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Luhan. Tubuh Sehun yang tidak bergerak membuatnya ketakutan. Ketakutan yang dirasa lebih dari sekedar ketakutan pengawal karena tidak sanggup melindungi orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Kehilangan Sehun.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital…**

Suara derap kaki terdengar di koridor di depan kamar Emergency Unit. Luhan mendongak ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Luhan, bagaimana Sehun?" Jongin terengah2. Kelihatannya dia habis berlari2. Luhan hanya menatap ksong Jongin. Matanya sembab. Jongin yang sadar akan hal itu lalu memilih duduk di samping Luhan dan merangkul sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Bukan salahmu."

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku pengawalnya. Tapi dia yang terluka. Dia yang melindungiku. Aku bodoh. Aku lengah. Aku…Sehun…hiks." Luhan kembali tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Jongin yang melihatnya tidak tega. Dia memilih mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan Luhan, meskipun ia sendiri juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya, Sehun.

"Keluarga Oh Sehun?" Seseorang berpakaian putih2 keluar dari ruang Emergency Unit. Luhan yang mendengar suara itu langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter yang menangani Sehun. Jongin mengikutinya.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Dia baik2 saja kan?"

"Ah, tuan Sehun baik2 saja. Hanya saja dia mengalami sedikit trauma dikepalanya. Dan juga memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Selebihnya tidak ada luka serius. Dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa."

"Syukurlah." Luhan mengusap matanya yang sembab karena menangis sejak tadi.

"Saya permisi dulu."

"Gamsahamnida uisa." Jongin membungkuk sopan pada dokter itu, dan Luhan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke ruang inap Sehun membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman. Lalu dia menyodorkan susu kotak pada Luhan.

"Minumlah Luhan, kau pasti haus." Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memandangi Sehun yang terbaring disampingnya. Jongin menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Lalu berjalan ke meja kecil disamping ranjang dan menaruh bawaanya disitu.

"Sehun…mianhae." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Jongin merasa prihatin. Lalu dia duduk disamping ranjang Sehun. Berseberangan dengan Luhan.

"Sehun…sudah dua kali seperti ini." Jongin tiba2 mengatakan sesuatu. Luhan mendongak dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Mencoba mencerna maksud kalimat Jongin.

"Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diserang seperti ini."

"Maksudmu? Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Jongin. Tentang Sehun, dan serangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**ittle : I'M YOUR PATRON **

**Author : sehuna_na **

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Yaoi (ga suka, ga usah baca), Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal) **

**Length : chaptered **

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self **

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self **

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

**Previous Chapter**

**"Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diserang seperti ini."**

**"Maksudmu? Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Jongin. Tentang Sehun, dan serangan.**

**I'M YOUR PATRON | Chapter 4**

"Kau tahu kan siapa orang tua Sehun? Konglomerat yang memegang peran penting ekonomi di Korea, keluarga Oh. Itulah alasannya kau direkrut Luhan." Jongin mulai bercerita. Luhan mulai dapat mencerna cerita Jongin.

"Banyak yang mengincar Sehun. Orang tua Sehun sendiri tidak ada di Korea. Mereka selalu berkeliling dunia. Menemui klien2nya dan tidak pernah memperhatikan Sehun. Mereka hanya menumpuk harta. Alasan yang buruk kan? Meninggalkan anak tunggalnya dengan alasan 'demi kepentingan ekonomi bangsa'."

"Jadi itu kenapa Sehun merasa kesepian?" Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang masih belum sadar.

"Sehun dijauhi teman2 disekolahnya. Kenapa? Karena selalu saja ada kejadian aneh disekitar Sehun."

"Kejadian aneh? Aku tidak mengerti Jongin."

"Mungkin bagimu itu hal biasa yang sering kau hadapi. Kau tahun kejadian ketika kau melindungi Sehun dari tembakan di sekolah? Itu salah satu contohnya."

Luhan hanya menunduk. Bukankah Sehun sangat menderita? Kasih sayang orang tua tidak didapatnya, teman2 pun dia tidak ada. Saudara juga ia tak punya. Tapi dia selalu diserang. Dia korban, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak bersalah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya Jongin?" Luhan balik bertanya pada Jongin. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sehun…dia itu sebenarnya anak yang rapuh. Kelihatannya dia kuat, dingin dan berkuasa. Kau tahu? Sehun itu bisa dibilang 'penyelamat hidupku'. Aku pernah ingin dicelakai seorang temanku. Dia dendam pada ayahku. Dia menganggap ayahku tidak adil. Tapi dia melimpahkan dendamnya padaku."

**Flashback**

_"Ya, siapa kau?" Jongin yang sedang berjalan sepulang sekolah diserang beberapa orang. Dan mereka memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dipakai Jongin. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak kenal mereka._

_"Kim Jongin. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Habisi dia." Dua orang menyerang Jongin. Kedua tangannya berhasil dicengkeram oleh dua orang yang tak dikenal itu. Orang yang bisa disebut 'ketua' dari penyerangan itu mulai mendekati Jongin. Merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Sepertinya sangat tajam._

_"Ap…apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" Jongin gemetaran. Yah, manusiawi, dia takut pisau itu sewaktu2 –dan mungkin sebentar lagi- akan merobek kulitnya. Namja itu semakin dekat. Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri. Sia2. Dua orang yang meringkusnya berbadan lebih besar darinya dan tentu saja kekuatan Jongin bukan apa2 bagi mereka._

_"Yah, apa maumu? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau harus menyerangku?" Jongin masih berusaha berargumen. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan membuka lipatan pisau ditangannya._

_"Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Tanyakan pada ayahmu yang berkuasa di sekolah. Dia yang membuat semua menjadi rumit bagiku."_

_"Lalu kenapa aku…"_

_"Ya, kau. Kau adalah putranya. Dan aku ingin merasakan putranya merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Dan mungkin sedikit lebih sakit." Pisau tajam itu menyentuh leher Jongin. Kulit lehernya robek meskipun sedikit. Darah keluar dari robekan itu. Jongin meringis sakit. Perih._

_"Hahaha, sakit kan? Tapi ini belum seberapa…bagaimana kalau ini merobek wajahmu yang tampan ini dan akhirnya semua temanmu menjauhimu hah?"_

_"Kau gila. Ayahku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi."_

_"Aku tidak takut. Kau tahu, cita2ku dihancurkan oleh ayahmu. Aku susah payah masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku mendapat beasiswa. Tapi hanya karena kesalahan kecil, dia mencabutnya dan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah. Kau tahu kan, jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu, maka tidak akan ada sekolah lain yang menerimaku. Dimanapun."_

_"Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa meminta ayahku mengembalikanmu."_

_"Terlambat. Aku sudah tidak ingin. Cita2ku sudah musnah. Dan kini aku ingin kau juga merasakan hal pahit yang kualami." Namja itu bersiap menggores wajah Jongin. Namun sebuah lemparan batu mengenai tangannya sebelum sempat menyentuh Jongin._

_"Pengecut seperti kalian memang pantas tak punya cita2." Suara berat itu muncul. Seorang namja bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan batu di tangannya. Kontan saja namja yang menyerang Jongin itu marah._

_"Brengsek. Jadi sekarang tuan muda Oh Sehun berani ikut campur hah?"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak berminat mencampuri pengecut seperti kalian. Lepaskan Jongin. Dia tidak bersalah. Kalau kau dendam pada ayahnya, pergi saja ke kantornya dan lakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya." Sehun menjawab datar. Lalu melangkah mendekati Jongin dan orang2 itu. Namun namja itu balik menyerang Sehun. Mengayunkan pisaunya pada Sehun. Sehun bisa menghindar, namun tidak pada serangan kedua. Pisau itu berhasil mengenai perutnya. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya terlihat kontras dengan seragam putihnya. Sehun masih sempat tersenyum sinis. Lalu tubuhnya ambruk. Namja yang menyerang Sehun gemetaran. Tidak menyangka tindakannya sejauh ini. Bisa saja dia membunuh Sehun._

_"Oh Sehun!" Jongin yang melihat adegan itu meronta lebih keras. Dia menggigit tangan salah satu orang yang memegangnya dan menginjak kaki yang lain. Berhasil. Dia lepas dan menghampiri Sehun. Saat itu juga suara sirine mobil polisi mendekat. Sehun menelepon polisi sebelum dia bertindak. Orang2 yang menyerang Jongin berhasil diringkus polisi. Jongin hanya mendecak kesal sambil mengangkat tubuh Sehun._

_"Pabo kau Sehun!"_

**Flashback end**

Luhan yang mendengar cerita Jongin hanya diam. Tak percaya. Tuan muda yang sombong, kasar dan sok seperti Sehun bisa mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain. Dan Luhan adalah salah satu dari orang itu.

"Aku sangat bangga berteman dengan Sehun. Ketika orang lain menganggapnya buruk, di mataku dia adalah orang yang baik. Meski terkadang ia tak pintar melihat situasi dan mengeluarkan perasaanya. Sehun memang bodoh."

"Jongin, Sehun memang bodoh. Bahkan dia menolongku, orang yang baru ia kenal. Dan entahlah, aku menyukai orang bodoh itu." Jongin menatap Luhan penuh arti, lalu tersenyum. Luhan ikut tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun. Memberanikan tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Cepatlah bangun Oh Sehun…"

.

.

.

Luhan tertidur di samping ranjang Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin terlelap di sofa. Pagi itu, sebuah tangan bergerak lemah. Sehun sadar. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia kembali meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ah, pusing sekali." Sehun mencoba bangun. Dia mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seseorang tertidur disamping ranjangnya.

"Luhan…" Sehun melirik ke sofa dan mendapati Jongin masih tertidur juga. Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada orang yang perhatian padanya.

"Gumawo…" Sehun berkata pelan. Lalu karena gerakan Sehun, Luhan bergerak pelan. Terbangun. Dia mengusap2 matanya. Terlihat lucu di mata Sehun. Dan itu membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Luhan membelalak ketika Sehun sudah bangun.

"Sehun…kau sudah bangun?" Luhan berdiri. Memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Memegang pipinya, tangan Sehun, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"Ya, aku baik2 saja. Kau tidak usah berlebihan Luhan."

"Syukurlah." Luhan menangis terharu. Tiba2 dia memeluk Sehun.

"Kau menakutiku bodoh. Aku kira aku tidak akan melihatmu membuka mata lagi, Sehun." Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun tidak membalas pelukan Luhan, juga tidak menolaknya. Namun dia tersenyum. Bahagia ketika seseorang takut kehilangan dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Ya. Lepaskan Luhan. Sesak." Namun kalimat itu saja yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Dia memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mian, tapi sungguh aku senang kau sudah sadar. Lain kali kau tidak boleh ceroboh. Aku yang harusnya melindungimu."

"Siapa yang ceroboh ha? Kau itu yang tidak waspada. Bagaimana bisa orang dibelakangmu akan menghajarmu tapi kau tidak tahu. Sedangkan aku yang terluka saja masih bisa melihat. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi pengawal." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan kata2 pedasnya pada Luhan. Namun kali ini Luhan tidak marah atau membentak Sehun. Memang dia yang salah. Seharusnya dia yang terluka, bukan Sehun.

"Mian…aku benar2…"

"Sudah jangan pasang muka memelasmu itu Luhan. Kau jelek sekali." Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak terima dibilang jelek oleh Sehun.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku jelek? Dasar tuan muda sok kuat."

"Kau itu yang ceroboh." Sehun tak mau kalah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Jongin yang mendengar omelan dua orang itu mulai membuka matanya. Tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan2 Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ya kalian berdua. Kenapa sudah bertengkar sepagi ini sih. Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba. Pagi2 sudah melihat suami istri bertengkar." Jongin bergumam asal.

"Kim Jongin! Diam kau! Siapa yang kau bilang suami istri ha?" Luhan dan Sehun membentak Jongin bersamaan. Jongin hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : I'M YOUR PATRON**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Yaoi (ga suka, ga usah baca), Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal)**

**Length : Chaptered (5 of ?)**

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self**

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**"Ya kalian berdua. Kenapa sudah bertengkar sepagi ini sih. Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba. Pagi2 sudah melihat suami istri bertengkar." Jongin bergumam asal.**

**"Kim Jongin! Diam kau! Siapa yang kau bilang suami istri ha?" Luhan dan Sehun membentak Jongin bersamaan. Jongin hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan bantal.**

.

.

.

**I'M YOUR PATRON | Chapter 5**

Sehun sudah sehat kembali. Kehidupan berjalan seperti biasa. Kali ini Luhan lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Dia tak ingin Sehun terluka lagi. Luhan menambah porsi latihannya. Sehun menyediakan tempat latihan untuk Luhan dirumahnya dan sekarang Luhan tinggal di rumah Sehun. Dan sesekali Tao, adik Luhan datang untuk latihan bersama dan menjenguk Luhan. Memang Tao lebih mahir beladiri dibanding Luhan.

.

.

.

School of Performing Arts, Seoul…

"Sehun, jangan jauh2 dariku." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun. Itu dilakukan agar Luhan bisa menjaga Sehun.

"Xi Luhan! Apa2an kau ini? Aku baik2 saja. Jangan berlebihan." Sehun menarik lengannya kasar. Mulai risih dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang ehm, overprotektif padanya. Kemana2 Luhan pasti ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau celaka lagi. Makanya, aku harus bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi." Sehun hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Luhan. Luhan menatap sehun. Meyakinkan agar ketika Luhan bersamanya, semua akan baik2 saja.

.

.

.

Rumah Sehun…

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Lelah sekali. Ya, hari ini dia merasa Luhan sangat merepotkan. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ketika Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, Sehun berpura2 tidur.

"Sehun…ah, kau tidur ya. Arasseo, pasti kau lelah hari ini. Untunglah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal lagi." Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Dia memandang seluruh kamar Sehun. Memastikan keamanannya. Dan akhirnya matanya melirik ke jendela yang belum tertutup.

"Astaga Sehun. Apa harus pembantu atau aku yang harus menutup jendela. Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat masuk. Dasar." Luhan berjalan menuju jendela kamar Sehun. Tangannya merogoh ke saku. Tempatnya menyimpan pisau lipat. Ia harus tetap waspada. Namun setelah dirasa aman, dia mulai menutup pintu.

"Ah, dingin sekali." Luhan mengusap2 tangannya. Ya, petang itu angin dingin berhembus lebih kencang. Luhan melihat Sehun tanpa selimut.

"Apa dia tidak kedinginan. Mana ACnya dinyalakan lagi." Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menarik selimut menutupi badan Sehun. Tapi melihat Sehun yang masih memakai seragam, Luhan berpikir pasti Sehun belum mandi.

"Sehun…ireona. Mandilah dulu baru tidur." Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan. Sehun yang memang tidak tidur membuka matanya. Luhan yang saat itu berada cukup dekat terkejut dan melompat ke belakang.

"Ya, kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa bangun tiba2."

"Kau sendiri yang membangunkanku." Sehun bangun dari posisinya. Melihat Luhan yang mengelus dada karena kaget membuat perasaan kesal pada Luhan hilang. Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan terbelalak. Sehun tertawa?

"Sehun…kau…"

"Apa? Tidak pernah melihat orang tampan tertawa?"

"Ha? Apa kau bilang tampan? Wajahmu saja dingin begitu. Tampan darimana?" Sehun mendengus. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Luhan masih belum percaya, selama bekerja pada Sehun, dia belum pernah melihat Luhan seperti itu. Dia mengambil ponsel. Menelepon Jongin.

"Yoboseyo…Jongin, ini aku Luhan."

_"Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku."_

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Sejak kapan kau terakhir melihat Sehun tertawa?"

_"Mwo? Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"_

"Ya, ppali. Malhaebwa."

_"Arasseo, sebentar. Setelah kuingat, Sehun tidak pernah tertawa sejak aku dekat dengannya. Wae?"_

"Ah, jinjja? Gwaenchana Jongin. Gumawo. Aku tutup teleponnya."

_"Ne. annyeong." _Luhan menutup pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Masih heran, kenapa Sehun bisa tertawa. Timbul keinginan Luhan untuk membuat Sehun tertawa lagi. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau mulai aneh lagi Xi Luhan." Tiba2 saja Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Astaga, sehun hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos singlet. Luhan merasa pipinya memanas. Yah, Sehun terlihat fresh dan sedikit, err tampan…atau menggoda. Mungkin.

"Ya, kau kenapa Xi Luhan. Memangnya kau sudah mandi?"

"Te…tentu saja aku sudah mandi. Lihat bajuku sudah ganti." Luhan menunjuk2 bajunya. Sehun kembali tiduran di ranjangnya. Mengambil kacamata dan mengambil salah satu majalahnya.

"Sehun…" Luhan menutup mulutnya ketika tanpa sadar dia memanggil nama Sehun. Dia hanya, hanya terpesona dengan Sehun. Kacamata itu terlihat cocok dipakai Sehun. Dan entahlah, wajah Luhan kembali memerah.

"Eum, ada apa Luhan?" Sehun menjawab sambil sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"A…ani… aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Luhan duduk di sofa disamping ranjang Sehun. Dia mengambil majalah lain dan melihat2 isi majalah itu.

"Sehun tidak merindukan eomma dan appa?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sehun. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun menutup majalah yang tadi dibacanya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Melangkahkan kaki ke kulkas dan mengambil air mineral lalu meneguknya.

"Apa kalau aku merindukannya, mereka akan pulang dan memelukku?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan nada dingin. Luhan heran. Lalu dia ikut menutup majalahnya.

"Padahal aku sangat merindukan orang tuaku, meskipun mereka tidak akan datang padaku." Luhan tersenyum pahit. Sehun kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Kali ini posisinya menghadap Luhan.

"Apa orang tuamu seperti orang tuaku?"

"Ani. Mereka sangat sayang padaku dan Tao. Hanya saja, mereka meninggalkan kami lebih dulu. Mereka sudah tiada."

Sehun menunduk. Merasa bersalah menuduh orang tua Luhan seperti orang tuanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

"Gwaenchana Sehun. Tapi aku beruntung masih memiliki Tao, Kris hyung, dan teman2ku." Luhan tersenyum. Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik dari pada diriku."

"Tidak, kau beruntung. Kau punya teman yang baik seperti Jongin." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Dia sadar, kalau saja dia tidak menolong Jongin, apa dia akan seberuntung ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir pada Sehun. Kau tahu, kau terlihat kesepian. Dan aku, aku…tidak suka melihat Sehun seperti itu." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun terkejut. Sebesar itukah rasa peduli Luhan padanya?

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Apa kau punya maksud tertentu?" Sungguh. Bukan ini yang Sehun ingin katakan. Sesungguhnya dia merasa senang. Senang ternyata Luhan peduli padanya, senang Luhan mengkhawtirkannya. Tapi begitulah Sehun, tidak pintar membaca situasi, dan tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kenapa-kau-berpikiran-begitu-padaku. Luhan berdiri. Dia kesal. Kenapa Sehun sama sekali tidak peka perasaanya. Kenapa Sehun selalu mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya.

"Oh, ternyata aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu tuan muda. Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik2." Luhan beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Sehun. Sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak pada Sehun. Berteriak kalau dia peduli pada Sehun karena dia tulus, tulus menyukainya, atau cinta. Mungkin. Luhan memegang gagang pintu. Namun sebelum sempat membuka pintu lengannya telah ditahan seseorang.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi." Sehun. Suara Sehun membuat Luhan tercekat. Dia hanya mematung di depan pintu. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sehun menarik Luhan menghadapnya dan sedetik kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun…" Luhan masih tidak percaya. Bibirnya hanya sanggup mengucapakan nama Sehun tanpa membalas atau menolak pelukan Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaanku. Maaf." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Sadar, Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun bodoh…"

"Terserah. Bahkan aku rela menjadi orang bodoh, asal kau disampingku Lu." Sehun menggumam. Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum terus menerus dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu? Bukankah aku harus selalu bersamamu? Akulah yang akan melindungimu._'

.

.

.

Malam ini jadwal Sehun bertemu salah seorang kolega ayahnya. Ya Sehun, yang menjadi 'korban bisnis' orang tuanya ini mau tak mau tetap mengikutinya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa saja mangkir dari kegiatan2 membosankan itu.

"Sehun sudah siap?" Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang memakai outfit resmi. Celana jeans hitam, kemeja hitam,dan ikat pinggang hitam sudah melekat di tubuh proporsionalnya. Kini ia masih sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya.

Luhan masih sibuk mengutak atik rubik ditangannya. Sudah hampir 5 kali ia menyelesaikan rubik tersebut. Namun ketika Luhan melihat Sehun sedikit kerepotan, ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hihihi, bagaimana bisa putra konglomerat tidak bisa memakai dasi?" Luhan menyindir Sehun. Yang disindir hanya melirik tajam kea rah Luhan. Lalu kembali focus di depan cermin untuk memakai dasinya. Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekati Sehun,

"Sini aku ajari. Kau ini anak orang kaya kenapa tidak bisa menali dasimu sih?"

"Memangnya Lu bisa memakainya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku biasa berpakaian seperti ini."

"Jadi kau sering pergi ke pesta eum?"

"Ani, hanya saja kau tahu kan pekerjaanku. Aku sering menyamar." Luhan mulai membuat simpul dasi di kerah Sehun. Sehun hanya melihat Luhan yang sibuk membuat simpul. Bukan melihat caranya, tapi dia malah melihat wajah Luhan.

"Yak, selesai. Uh, tuan muda tampan sekali. Kau serba hitam hari ini. Dan itu nampak kontras dengan kulitmu yang putih. Ah bagaimana ya agar aku bisa punya kulit sepertimu." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Luhan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan kaget dan memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kau…" Sehun mulai berbicara sambil mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan masih saja panic dan memundurkan kembali wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Se…Sehun. Kau…apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

TBC

.

.

.

.

_**Thanks alot for support, for read (even just read), for review...**_

_**next chap itu last chap keknya...**_

_**heheheh...maap g bisa bales review satu...tp saya baca semua kok..**_

_**makasih bagi kalian yg baca, makasih buanget bagi yg review...**_

_**ini saya lagi sibuk ngurusin nikahan hunhan...**_

_**cerita sampai ending sudah siap post dan maap kalo nanti endingnye mengecewakan...**_

_**mgkn saya post nanti klo review banyak...klo ga, ya ga tau kapan mau d post #plak**_

_**jadi silahkan d review banyak2..dari ep 1 smpe ep ini #modus**_

_**see ya...**_

_**Let's Love...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : I'M YOUR PATRON**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Yaoi (ga suka, ga usah baca), Romance (gagal), Action (lebih gagal)**

**Length : Chaptered 6 (last chapter)**

**Main Cast : Find it by ur self**

**Disclaimer: The casts belong to their God (and me), this fic belongs to my self**

**Warning : OOC, typo[s], alur berantakan, hancur, lebay, ga jelas…**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

.

.

**"Kau…" Sehun mulai berbicara sambil mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan masih saja panic dan memundurkan kembali wajahnya dari Sehun.**

**"Se…Sehun. Kau…apa yang mau kau lakukan?"**

**I'm Your Patron | Chapter 6 (last Chapter)**

"Kau….seperti ahjumma2 yang doyan ngomel Lu." Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah benar2 ketakutan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun menjauh menghela nafas panjang. Lega. Sehun mengambil jam tangan dilacinya dan memakainya. Lalu dia kembali melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin.

"Lu, haruskah aku ikut acara ini? Entahlah. Aku hanya…"

Grep…

Kini sepasang tangan mungil merengkuh Sehun dari belakang. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun tidak akan kenapa2. Aku yang akan menjaga Sehun. Kau mungkin sedikit nervous."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sehun terlihat murung. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan. Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin melewatkan malam ini bersamamu Lu. Tapi, maaf, kita ada acara."

"Gwaenchana Sehun. Bukankah aku ikut bersamamu?" Luhan melempar senyum manis pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran makan malam kali ini benar2 elegan. Bertempat di sebuah restoran salah satu hotel berbintang 5. Luhan yang berjalan disamping Sehun sedari tadi hanya membelalakkan mata mengagumi pemandangan disekelilingnya. Mereka sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan tempat acara makan malam itu diadakan.

"Lu, ayo kita masuk." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan memasuki ruangan. Namun Luhan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Apa aku tidak apa2 masuk bersama Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan pengawalku." Luhan menurut kata2 Sehun. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa atmosfer di tempat ini sangat tidak nyaman. Setidaknya dia harus waspada. Luhan sudah berjaga2. Pistol semiotomatis sudah siap meledakkan kepala seseorang jika berani macam2 padanya dan Sehun.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Oh. Senang berjumpa dengan anda." Seorang namja paruh baya berkacamata mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sehun. Luhan yang berdiri di samping Sehun merasakan aura aneh di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih undangan makan malamnya tuan Lee Sooman. Ayah saya pasti senang koleganya mengundangnya makan malam. Tapi sayangnya, beliau masih di Denmark sehingga tidak bisa hadir."

"Aku sudah sangat senang putranya bersedia makan malam denganku. Silahkan duduk." Ahjussi yang bernama Lee Sooman mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Namun tidak untuk Luhan. Ya, dia pengawal. Para pengawal Sooman juga tidak duduk. Ada dua orang disitu. Masing2 disisi kanan dan kiri Sooman. Selebihnya tidak ada orang lain.

Sooman membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya2 kegiatan Sehun saat ini, dan berlanjut ke hal2 bisnis yang ternyata Sehun juga menguasainya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun. Bukankah tuan muda-_nya_ itu sangat keren. Dia sebenarnya pintar dalam urusan bernegosiasi dan membahas masalah bisnis.

"Ternyata putra tunggal keluarga Oh benar2 pandai dan berbakat. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu tuan muda Sehun."

"Anda terlalu memuji, saya masih belum terlalu mengerti Tuan Lee. Ayah saya jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada saya." Sooman hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa 2 gelas dan sebotol red wine. Pelayan menuangkan wine di gelas Sooman terlebih dulu. Lalu selanjutnya menuangkannya ke gelas Sehun.

"Mari bersulang demi kesuksesan kita tuan muda Sehun." Sooman mengangkat gelasnya dan mengajak Sehun untuk toast. Sehun hanya menganggguk dan ikut mengangkat gelas.

Cklek…

Tiba2 saja terdengar tarikan pelatuk dari sebuah pistol.

"Lu…" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang kini sudah mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sooman. Sekali tarikan mungkin saja peluru menembus kepala ahjussi itu.

"Jangan minum Sehun. Letakkan gelas itu." Suara Luhan terdengar dingin. Matanya hanya focus pada sasaran di depannya.

"Oh, ternyata anda memiliki pengawal yang tidak sopan tuan muda. Dia berani mengarahkan pistolnya padaku."

"Wine itu. Ah bukan, gelas itu. Gelas yang akan dipakai Sehun sudah kau lumuri dengan racun. Aku tidak segan2 meledakkan kepalamu tuan Lee Sooman jika kau berani macam2 untuk mencelakai Sehun." Luhan menyadari bahwa gelas Sehun diberi racun karena setelah wine dituang, terjadi reaksi aneh pada wine tersebut. Setelah dituang, wine sedikit berbusa putih.

"Lu…kau?"

"Sehun menyingkirlah. Dia bukan orang baik2." Luhan menyuruh Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya. Tiba2 saja Sooman terkekeh.

"Kau hebat Oh Sehun. Memilih pengawal yang cerdik. Sayangnya aku lebih cerdik darimu." Kedua pengawal Sooman mengeluarkan senjata. Satu mengeluarkan pistol, dan satu lagi mengeluarkan belati.

"Sooman, kau…" Sehun yang masih terduduk di kursinya tidak terlalu kaget terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Bagaimana Sehun? Aku kira penyerangan dulu bisa membuatmu mati dan orang tuamu akan bersedih kemudian mengakibatkan perusahaannya bangkrut dan itu akan menaikkan kembali reputasiku yang telah mereka hancurkan. Tapi menyedihkan, ternyata kau masih hidup."

Luhan kaget. Jadi orang ini otak penyerangan Sehun waktu itu. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tuas pistolnya.

"Jadi kau yang ingin membunuh Sehun? Alasan bisnis?" Luhan menahan amarah disetiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Coba tidak ada kau pengawal sialan, aku pasti sudah bisa membunuh Sehun."

"Anak buahmu yang bodoh tuan Lee. Membunuhkupun tidak sanggup." Sehun menimpali pernyataan Sooman.

"Sudah cukup berdebatnya. Kali ini kupastikan kalian berdua menjemput ajal mala mini. Habisi mereka." Sooman memberi aba2. Saat itu juga, kedua pengawalnya menyerang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun menunduk." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari kursinya.

Dor…

Satu tembakan melayang kea rah Luhan. Namun dengan sigap Luhan mampu menghindarinya, dan membalas dengan melayangkan tembakan.

Dor…

Kali ini tembakan Luhan tidak tepat. Seorang lagi bersiap melawan Sehun. Dia mengacungkan belatinya pada Sehun. Sehun menangkisnya dengan botol wine yang dia raih. Dan pelayan wanita tadi juga merupakan anak buah Sooman. Dia menginjak tangan Sehun. Sehun kesakitan. Orang yang tadi memegang belati bersiap menusuk Sehun.

"Sehun!"

Dor…

Kali ini tembakan Luhan tepat mengenai lengan namja ber-belati tadi. Dan belati tersebut terlempar. Dengan segera Sehun bangkit dan menjegal kaki pelayan wanita tadi hingga jatuh tersungkur. Lalu menendang namja yang terluka akibat tembakan Luhan tadi. Namja itu ikut jatuh tersungkur. Lalu pelayan wanita tadi menghampiri Sehun. Namun Sehun lebih cepat. Dia menangkis pukulan wanita itu, dan menguntir tangannya kebelakang.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak memukul wanita. Ini terpaksa." Sehun bergumam. Lalu dia memukul tengkuk wanita itu dan membuatnya pingsan. Sooman mulai ketakutan ketika anak buahnya hanya tinggal satu yang masih sanggup bertahan. Dia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

Dor…

Tembakan kembali melayang kea rah Luhan. Luhan kehabisan peluru, dia bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Sial. Aku tidak membawa peluru tambahan." Luhan membuang pistolnya. Lalu melempar sebuah kursi kea rah lawan.

Dor…

Luhan mencoba mengecoh lawannya dengan berdiri. Lalu merunduk tiba2. Kaget, sang lawan kembali melesatkan peluru kea rah Luhan.

Dor…

"Habis…" Gumam Luhan sambil menyeringai. Dia kembali berdiri. Lalu melangkah maju. Lawannya kembali menarik pelatuk berulang kali. Namun tak ada satupun peluru melesat kea rah Luhan.

"Pelurumu sudah habis. Aku hafal tipe pistolmu. Dan silahkan kau menarik pelatuk sepuasnya. Tidak akan ada peluru yang akan menyentuhku." Luhan bersiap. Mengambil kuda2 lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah wajah lawannya dan satu tendangan yang mengarah ke dada. Lawan Luhan tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Pengawal bodoh. Berhenti disitu." Suara Sooman menarik perhatian. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika sebuah belati kini mengarah tepat ke leher Sehun. Siap mengoyak kulit Sehun. Entahlah bagaimana bisa kini Sehun berada di tangan tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang. Sehun terluka.

"Hentikan. Jangan sentuh Sehun."

"Hahaha…seenaknya saja kau memerintahku." Sooman tertawa.

"Kumohon lepaskan Sehun."

"Lu…pergilah. Aku tidak apa2. Pergilah…" Sehun masih sempat tersenyum pada Luhan. Dan mana mungkin Luhan mau menuruti perintah bodoh Sehun meninggalkannya. Jarak Sooman dan Luhan hanya 5 langkah saja. Luhan berpikir keras. Mencari timing yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Sehun tanpa melukai Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi Sehun."

"Jadi sampai disini kesetiaan pengawal pada tuannya?" Sooman tertawa. Luhan berbalik. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali dan berlari menghampiri Sooman dan melayangkan tendangan kea rah perut Sooman. Perfect timing. Sooman terpental kebelakang. Kini Sehun bebas. Luhan hanya ngos2an. Dia melihat Sehun yang baik2 saja.

"Syukurlah Sehun baik2 saja." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Namun wajah Sehun mendadak panic. Sooman bersiap menusuk Luhan dari belakang tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Luhan!" Sehun berusaha menjangkau Luhan.

Set…

Pisau itu menggores lehernya. Sooman tertawa puas. Namun hanya sebentar ketika polisi memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat Jongin –Luhan memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat- bersama mereka. Salah satu polisi menembak lengan Sooman. Dan orang itu tersungkur.

"Lu…Luhan…" Sehun panic. Ya, pisau yang dilayangkan Sooman mengenai Luhan. Kali ini Sehun terlambat melindungi Luhan. Darah mulai mengalir dari leher Luhan.

"Luhan…ireona! Bangunlah…jangan membuatku takut." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya.

"Sehun…gwaenchana? Ka…kau…tidak terluka kan? Syukurlah, aku senang Sehun baik2 saja." Tangan Luhan mengelus lemah pipi Sehun. Lalu tubuhnya terkulai.

"Lu….." Sehun hanya bisa berteriak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dia menangis.

.

.

.

_"Ayah, ibu…"_

_"Luhan… apa kabar? Kami merindukanmu sayang."_

_"Luhan baik2 saja. Kalian lihat kan?"_

_"Kau sudah besar sekarang." Ibu Luhan mengelus pipi anaknya. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Mengahambur ke pelukan ayah ibunya._

_"Lu…"_

.

.

.

"Lu, bangunlah." Kris mengelus pipi Luhan pelan. Berharap dengan sentuhannya, adik kesayangannya itu akan bangun. Tao yang sedari tadi berada disamping Kris hanya menangis memanggil2 Luhan.

"Luhan gege, ireona!" Tao mengguncang2 tubuh kakaknya. Namun tetap saja diam tak ada gerakan.

"Mi…mianhaeyo Kris hyung, Tao hyung. Ini semua kesalahanku." Sehun mendekati kedua orang itu. Matanya masih sembab setelah semalaman menangis. Kris yang melihat keadaan Sehun, berdiri dan memegang pundak Sehun.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Itu bukan salahmu, Sehun. Resiko tugas Luhan."

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu Sehun." Tao berujar bijak. Meskipun dia sangat sedih. Sehun hanya menunduk. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah Luhan. Dan kembali menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Lu…kau tidak mau bangun? Kau pucat. Apa kau tidak lapar? Tidak haus? Bangunlah, aku menunggumu." Sehun menggumam lembut di telinga Luhan. Jongin yang melihatnya tidak tega. Dia hanya mampu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dan menatap Luhan.

"Luhan, kumohon bangunlah. Apa kau tega melihat Sehun seperti ini." Lalu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu seperti dulu. Sepertinya rasa sakitku dulu, belum ada apa2nya dibanding yang kau terima. Maafkan aku."

"Lu, aku merindukan omelanmu yang seperti ahjumma itu. Hiks…" Sehun menangis. Entahlah, sudah berapa kali air matanya tak sanggup ia tahan. Seorang Sehun yang terlihat dingin seperti gunung es, kini hanya manusia biasa yang bisa menangis ketika orang yang dia sayangi terluka, atau bahkan bisa saja meninggalkannya.

"Lu…kau pernah mendengar kisah putri tidur? Dia tertidur sangat sangat lama." Sehun bergumam. Lalu dia mengusap kembali matanya yang kembali berair.

"Kau cantik. Apa kau jelmaan putri tidur eum?"

"Dan kau tahu, dia akan bangun ketika pangeran menciumnya."

"Bolehkah aku jadi pangeran dan kau putrinya? Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja." Sehun memaksakan senyum terulas dibibirnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Menciumnya.

"Lu…aku merindukanmu. Sungguh…" Sehun berdiri. Dia menatap wajah Luhan lembut. Mengusap surai coklatnya. Mengelus pipinya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Mengecup pelan keningnya. Kedua kelopak mata Luhan, lalu hidung bangir milik Luhan. Sehun menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dan bergumam.

"Xi Luhan, wo ai ni." Lalu Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengecup bibir pucat Luhan selembut mungkin. Butiran bening kembali mengalir dari kelopak mata Sehun, dan kali ini ikut membasahi pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

_"Oh Sehun. Hari ini waktunya kau kursus. Cepat bangun dari tempat tidurmu."_

_"Ne ne, arasseo." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk bangun. Namun dengan sekali tarikan Luhan terjatuh dipelukan Sehun._

_"Berhentilah mengomel seperti ahjumma Xi Luhan." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan lalu berdiri dan bangun dari posisinya._

_"Oh Sehun!"_

.

.

.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Sehun membuka matanya. Lalu melepaskan bibirnya menjauh. Namja mungil itu terbatuk. Dia bangun.

"Luhan…kau bangun."

"Uhuk…uhuk…sesak…" Sehun tidak percaya. Namja yang dia cintai kini membuka matanya.

"Se…Sehun…Kau kenapa?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Meraba wajah Sehun yang sembab. Itu terlihat aneh di mata Luhan.

"Aku senang kau bangun." Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk namja di depannya.

.

.

.

_"Ibu…aku menyukai seseorang."_

_"Siapa Luhan?"_

_"Tuan muda yang kasar dan dingin. Tapi dia baik. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku sangat ingin berada disampingnya dan melindunginya."_

_"Kalau begitu datang padanya sekarang."_

_"Tapi aku masih rindu pada ibu dan ayah."_

_"Kita bisa bertemu lain kali Luhan. Sekarang, pergilah dan lindungi apa yang kau anggap berharga."_

_"Jinjja. Kalau begitu aku harus segera menemuinya. Xie xie ibu, ayah. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian…._"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

**_#elapkeringet_**

**_alhamdulillah sudah end..._**

**_maap kalo tidak memuaskan..._**

**_sayang ini ga ada sekuel... #puk2hunhan_**

**_terimakasih banyak bagi yg support...bagi yang baca...apalagi yg review,,,aku dan hunhan cinta kalian..._**

**_saya lagi kesambet DaeLo_**

**_jadi mgkn bikin DaeLo fic lagi..._**

**_tapi kalo pas kesambet hunhan ya saya bikin fic hunhan lagi..._**

**_ONCE AGAIN... THANK YOU!_**

**_Let's Love!_**


End file.
